


Cascade

by 27thFrequency



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aka: sexytimes (tm) in second chapter, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW In Second Chapter, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27thFrequency/pseuds/27thFrequency
Summary: Sans returns home from training and finds that Papyrus hasn't left his room. DISCONTINUED.





	Cascade

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the Swapfell AU universe. Swapfell is interpreted as the fluffy hooded and collared Papyrus design, not their purple designs.

Snowden was quiet as the ephemeral glow of twilight blanketed the sleepy little town. Snow softly fell from the constant environmental magic that helped to keep everyone on a daily rhythm. Twigs snapped in the fresh powder underfoot as Sans’ footsteps echoed through the quiet town.  With the forest so silent and everyone’s prying eyes shut, it was the perfect time to conduct some training. After all, someone as grand as the Magnificent and Terrifying Sans had to keep his training techniques a secret.  
  
Sweat soaked his brow as he strode through the empty streets. He took a tattered rag from the pocket of his shorts and whisked away the lilac liquid. Frowning as some of it stained his violet claw tipped gloves. His harsh violet eyes habitually searched the still town. As his steps approached the cabin he shared with his disheveled older brother. He pocketed the sweat stained rag and fumbled through his keys to open the sturdy oaken door.  
A low gurgle sounded from his stomach, protesting his decision to forgot breakfast in favor of training . Sans’ frown deepened as he climbed the stairs to his room. He deposited his used rag into his closet and put away his attacks. He quickly changed out of his training battle body and opted for a fresh set of clothes. Tying his signature scarf in a practiced motion.  
  
He exited the room and looked towards his brother’s bedroom, pausing at the top of the stairs.  
  
_I suppose I should cook something for the mutt too._  
  
Sans sulked as he descended the stairs. It had been a little over a day since he had seen his brother. Granted, Papyrus was assigned yesterday and today off from his sentry duties. Each brother getting rotating “weekends” of sorts. But he could’ve at _least_ come down for the delicious dinner he made last night.  
  
After all, it’s not like he was lonely or missed his older brother’s company. His rough ragged voice or his sluggish imposing gait. If he wanted to sleep all day, well that was just fine! His cheeks puffed in agitation as he entered the small kitchen and began busing himself with preparing breakfast for two .  
  
_Mwehahaha._ _Surely_ _the aroma of his_ _finely_ _crafted culinary creation would rouse Papyrus from even the deepest sleep_ _._  
  
He placed the rest of the dishes into the sink. Then garnished both plates of eggs, toast with jam, and smoked water-sausages. He grinned as he proudly crossed the threshold into the living room, plates in hand.  
  
His head jerked up as a he heard a low, distant guttural growl and the distinguished scrape of clawing. His gaze locked with the rooms above as he set the plates on the coffee table. Predatory instincts kicking in, he deftly ascended the staircase. Raspy snarls and loud thumping hits emanated through his brother’s door.  
  
His gloved phalanges wrapped around the door knob in a tight grip, his hands struggling with the lock. Sans’ worry swelled. He pounded on the door.  
  
“PAPYRUS! PAPPY OPEN UP!”  
  
Silence.  
  
A pit developed in his stomach. Papyrus would _never_ ignore the commands of his Lord.  
  
Drops of cold sweat pricked down his spine. Worry got the better of him, as he spun around, his boot connected harshly with the door. It sailed across his brother's small room. Splintering as the slab collided with Payrus' cracked dresser on the opposite wall.  
  
The lights were out but the room was ablaze with overwhelming orange magic. Papyrus sat folded into himself the corner of his bed below the window, rocking back and forth. One claw tipped hand raked into his flaming eye socket, bone flakes dotting his dark furred coat. The phalanges of his other hand carved deep criss crossed marks into the wall next to his crumpled body.  
  
Sans’ brow furrowed with concern. He had seen his brother like this before. His brother’s magic was raw and overwhelming. He was a powerful and instinctual hunter but he was unpolished and unrefined by nature. As a consequence, his capabilities had the tendency to overwhelm him.  
  
“PAPYRUS! GET UP!” He commanded, voice all but shouting.  
  
A single amber eye peeked through the spaces of his shaking hands as he turned to face his Lord. His twisted face a mix of pain and fraying concentration. His breaths came in and out in labored rasps. His lanky legs and towering form shaking with effort, as waves of burning magic pulsed over them both.  
  
Sans glowered down at Papyrus. He knew his mutt’s unrefined magic was dangerous. He had offered to help train him to stabilize and control it, but Papyrus always refused.

_“It’s alright M’lord. You’ve more important things to do. Don’t worry about me.”_

Then he’d always smile with that exaggerated grin of his. While his brother may have thought him oblivious, Sans was not. He knew that Pappy would never risk hurting his Lord. Even if that meant forgoing the training that his power necessitated.  
  
“ARRGGHH. YOU’RE STRONGER THAN THIS, YOU KNOW THAT?! FOR FUCKS SAKE! SNAP OUT OF IT!” He bellowed as he stooped over Papyrus. The peaking glow of his amber eyelights never wavering from his master’s scrutinizing gaze .    
  
Sans grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and with some effort turned the rest of Papyrus' body to face him. His strained features tarnished by scratches and gouges.  
  
“Papyrus.” Sans’ glare softened as he kept his eyelights locked with the other’s. “Pappy…”  
  
His hand trembled as he lowered them from his blazing sockets. The softer tone of his master’s voice calling his attention. The corners of his mouth lined by liquid trails of glowing rust-colored magic. The fanged corners motioning to talk and failing. Constant cascades of his uncontrollable magic had subsided. Sans held his gaze, his whole frame awash in the restless static of his pet’s trembling soul.  
  
He decided that Papyrus was not going to be able to break from this. Never mind controlling it without his help.  
  
He closed his lilac eyelights and took a deep breath, exhailing slowly . He stilled his mind as a green glow concentrated in his palms. He steadied his soul as he attempted to resonate his essence with his brother. His rough brother’s eye lights flared at the intrusive sensation. Crushing waves of his magic returning with tremendous force.  
  
“HHAAAAAAH! NNnnnnn…” Sans screeched as jolts of rust colored magic sparked like lightning over his body . His baritone trailing off into a sustained groan as the burst sent him reeling back onto the mattress .  
  
“M-mah… my… l-lor...de…” Papyrus' gravelly voice muttered pitifully between clenched fangs. Fear flashed across his anguished face. His other shaking hand peeling itself from the scarred wall.  
_  
Fuck._  

His master sat up and rubbed his chest gingerly. Easing away the stinging sensations from his bones. Gloved phalanges wiped away the small traces of sweat from his skull.  
  
“P-phl… pl… ease…." the gravel in his voice a pathetic squeak.   "DON’T.”  
  
“WHAT? DON’T WHAT?! TRY TO HELP YOU? YOU CAN’T EVEN CONTROL YOURSELF ENOUGH NOT TO HARM ME?!”  
  
Papyrus whimpered as he wrapped his arms about his waist. His magic causing the air around him to crackle.  
  
Sans felt his worry grow. He’d seen this a handful of times with Paps, but it was never bad enough that he couldn’t heal his loyal dog. This power, his fear, and if it were not for the pain it caused him, he’s sure he’d be in awe.  
  
He sighed deeply . As much as he didn’t care for it, they were going to have to wait it out. Eventually , his brother’s magic would either reach equilibrium. Or deplete itself enough for Papyrus to accept healing.  
  
He stood and left the mattress, feeling his brother’s eyelights on his back. He pushed aside the wreckage of the door and shuffled around the dresser drawers until he found the looped pile of magicked rope. Taking it in hand, he concentrated and renewed it's magic to fortify its physical properties. Satisfied with his work, he climbed back towards his brother and raised two fingers. The deep set violet eyelight of his scarred socket emitting a cyan hue. Surrounding Papyrus' soul in blue magic, his body moving in time with the command of San’s hands. 

 _At least I can thank Asgore that I don’t have to carry his sorry ass._  
  
“Now listen, Mutt. I don’t want to cart your carcass into the next room. You WILL control yourself for the next 5 minutes. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” He barked in a sharp, firm tone. 

Papyrus remained silent. His burning eyelights contorted in a strained effort to counter the magic that threatened to dispel Sans’ hold on his soul.  
  
Maneuvering with celeritous, sure-footed confidence; Sans walked with his brother hovering behind him. Each step a potent effort to keep his hold on Papyrus' frantic soul. He opened the door to his room and motioned with two phalanges. He deposited Papyrus onto his canopied bed. His large, slim back settling against the metal railing of the headboard. He shut the door quietly behind them. Snapping his fingers and letting out a long shallow breath as his blue magic dissipated.  
  
His brother’s magic resumed it’s torrential outpouring. Tangerine sparks igniting the air around the darkened room as his sharp phalanges tore into the black silken sheets on Sans’ bed . His ragged breathing now resembling panting as jolts of pain wracked through his rattling bones . He felt the familiar tingle of his brother ‘checking’ him.  
  
* _Papyrus ??? Atk ??? Def_  
_* Can’t seem to get ahold of himself._  
  
The weight of the bed shifted underneath him as his smaller brother shuffled around him. He felt the recognizable braided texture of the rope as Sans wound it about the metal rails behind him. Cool hands held either side of his face as he nestled into them. Tiny pitiful whines between his strained gasps for air. He can feel his magic relax slightly , his Lord’s touch gaining part of his focus.  
  
“Shhhhh…. It’s alright Pappy…”  
  
Glowing orange tears form along his eye sockets as Papyrus’ arms reach out to embrace his master by the waist . The force of his rattling bones and vice grip on his brother echoing throughout the quiet room. The gentle stroking actions of his Lord’s phalanges along his skull soothed him as he felt another vigorous pulse of magic draw itself from him and disperse . Sans’ removed his hands after some time and tied the rest of the rope across Papyrus' broad chest.  Binding his brother into a sitting position, hands resting ajar of his lap.  
  
He curled his slight frame; legs on either side,  into his slimmer counterpart’s lap so that he could face him. His arms circled around his shoulders wrapping him into a tight hug.  
  
“It’ll be ok Pappy. I’ll wait it out with you.”  
  
Papyrus’ hands shook against his magical bonds as he managed to wrap them around his master’s hips in return.. His magic still wracked his soul with burning agony, each moment too long and lingering.  
  
But at least waiting it out with Sans was better than suffering alone.  
Sans’ wiped away Papyrus’ amber tears as his other hand grabbed the black sheets and covered them both. He did his best to shroud his brother. Wrapping his arms about the slim waist, settling his round skull onto the broader rib cage. His bones vibrating with the frantic pace of the other's soul. His brow creased with worry.  
  
Papyrus’ magic continued to out pour in fervent waves. Sans sat still. They stayed wrapped in each other for several hours. The afternoon sun trailed through the windows. His magical outbursts ebbing enough to allow both some rest.


End file.
